warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schneefrosts Geschichte
Prolog Sterne glänzten am Nachthimmel und ein lauter Schrei hallte durch das Lager des FlussClans. Ein zweiter Schrei ertönte, diesmal nicht von der selben Katze. Ein wunderschöner brauner Kater stand am Rande eines Brombeerbusches er zuckte immer zusammen als die Schreie ertönten. Ihm wurde es schnell zu viel und raste in den Bau. >>Gehts euch gut?<<, fragte er und besorgt ließ er sich neben der schildpattfarbenen Kätzin fallen. Die rein weiße Kätzin lag keuchend in ihrem Nest. >>Wenn du mal Junge auf die Welt bringen würdest, wüsstest du wie sich das anfühlt<<, keifte die weiße. Der Kater schnurrte sanft: >>Reg dich nicht auf Silberfell. Das ist nicht gut für deine Jungen... Rabenblut würde nicht erfreut sein wenn sein erstes Junges bei ihm im SternenClan landet, also so früh!<< Die schildpattfarbene Kätzin schnurrte krächzend und ein schwaches lachen drang aus ihr: >>Nussfeder?<< Sie klang zwar entschlossen aber auch irgendwie ängstlich. >>Was ist Liebling?<<, fragte er besorgt und legte sich zu seiner Gefährtin. >>Das erste Junge kommt!<<, sie wimmerte auf und ein Bündel Kätzchen lag nun neben ihr, es sah aus wie sie selbst. Nussfeder schnurrte sanft und leckte das kleine Wesen ab. Das tat er auch bei den nächsten beiden Jungen. Das eine war Schneeweiß mit Roten flecken, das andere war Nussbraun wie er. Auch Silberfell gebar ihre beiden Jungen. Das eine war auch braun. Das andere weiß-schwarz. >>Du heißt Nussjunges, zur ehre deines treuen Ziehvaters Nussfeder<<, Silberfell keuchte auf und sah ihr zweites Junges an: >>Du darfst es benennen Nussfeder...<< Der Kater schüttelte den Kopf: >>Er ist dein Kater. Nicht meiner...<< >>Bitte... für mich!<<, maunzte sie. Mondblüte, die andere Königin schnurrte leise: >>Dein name wird Schneejunges sein.<< Die junge Kätzin streicht ihrem Schildpatt-Jungen über den Rücken. >>Und mit der Einferständnisserlährung deiner Mutter wirst du Federjunges heißen<<, schnurrte Nussfeder heiserer und strich seinem eigenen braunem Jungen über den Rücken. Er wandte sich dem anderen Jungen, was nicht seins sondern Rabenbluts war: >>Du wirst Eichenjunges heißen.<< Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl Vater zu sein, es war sein erstes mal! Kapitel 1 Schneepfote tappte im Bau ihrer Mutter und Anführerin auf und ab. Sie hatte gerade ihr letztes Leben begonnen und schien es auch wieder zu verlieren. Ihre Wunden vom Kampf gegen die Blut-Katzen waren entzündet und sie leidet an schwerer Grippe. Ich will sie nicht verlieren!, ''dachte sie, ''ich werde doch morgen zur Kriegerin ernannt! Mama hatte bestimmt die besten Namen, des ganzen DonnerClans, für mich! Ängstlich sah sie auf ihre Mutter hinab. Federpfote stand neben ihr und schaute mit seinen Blicklosen weißen Augen, auch besorgt hinunter. Er hatte schon so viele Kräuter an Mondstern verloren. 'Verloren '''weil er wusste das sie bald sterben würde. Er und sein Mentor Häherfeder hatten alles für ihre Anführerin getan. Nun war es zu spät. Schneepfote hörte aus einiger Entfernung Pfotengetrappel und spürte dann nun die wärme ihres Vaters Nussfeder an ihrer Flanke. "Tschüss Mama!", wimmerte Schneepfote und sank neben ihrer Mutter zusammen. Federpfote presste sein Fell von der anderen Seite gegen sie. Mondstern schloss ihre Augen. Im letzten Moment flüsterte sie: >>Hüte dich vor der Sonne, sie könnte Schnee zum schmelzen bringen vertraue niemals Sonnen...<< ''Sonnen... was?! Sie meint ganz bestimmt nicht Sonnenpfote, aber was ist mit Sonnenschatten oder Blattsonne? Er ist immer fieß zu mir!, ''mit diesen Gedanken verabschiedete Schneepfote von ihrer Mutter Mondstern. Kapitel 2 Schneepfote galoppierte durch den Wald, aus ihm heraus und in die Heide. Ihr Fell wurde vom Wind zerzaust. >>Nein!<<, rief sie laut, der schmerz pochte hart in ihrem Herzen, ihre Mutter hatte sie zu früh verlassen. Sie rannte weiter bis ihre Lunge brannte. Als sie bei den Schneefelsen ankam kletterte sie bis an die Spitze. Sie war weiß und sah so aus wie Schnee. Deswegen hieß der Fesen ja auch Schneefelsen! Saß dort und starrte in die Ferne. Die Weide war vom Morgennebel nicht nicht sehr gut zu sehen. Schneepfote konnte nicht mal bis zum Fuße des Felgenhaufens sehen. Ein lautes Jaulen ging durch den kleinen Wald am Rande des DonnerClan-Territoriums. Mondstern war noch ein Junges als die große Wanderung nach stattgefunden hatte, aber sie hatte früher immer davon erzählt! Früher wohnten sie auch noch bei einem großen See. Das gejaule rief die Clankatzen zusammen die sich nun zu der Kriegerernennung von ihr, Seidenpfote, Nusspfote und Eichenpfote begeben sollten. Schneepfote blieb sitzen. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Noch in der selben Nacht wo ihre Mutter gestorben war, war Kirschase losgezogen um ihre Neun leben zu erhalten. Die brauchte sie auch, sie war schon als aber weiße. Sie hatte als Junges und Schülerin noch bei den Clankatzen am großen See gelebt. Ihre Pfoten und ihre Nase waren schon grau vor alter. Sie hörte ein klackern hinter sich, eine andere Katze zog sich gerade den Schneefelsen hinauf. Schneepfote wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. Sie hatte keine Angst sondern war nur traurig. Sie spürte nach einer wenigen Zeit Fell und wärme an ihrer Flanke. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel eine braune Gestalt. War es ihr Vater? Nein. Er war viel zu jung. >>Schneepfote was machst du hier?<<, fragte diese und Schneepfote wagte endlich der Katze ins Gesicht zu schauen. >>Nusspfote ich... ich kann nicht. Gestern ist meine Mutter gestorben. Nichtmal gestern! In der letzten Nacht sogar noch...<<, Schneepfote blinzelte und der Kummer nahm die überhand in ihr, Nusspfote schlang seinen Schweif um sie: >>Ich liebe dich Schneepfote. Und wir sollten in die Zukunft schauen. Nicht in die Vergangenheit, also komm bitte mit mir.<< Schneepfote starrte Nusspfote entsetzt an. ''Er liebt mich? Ich hatte Gedacht er liebt Seidenpfote, sie ist viel hübscher als ich aber... er ist so süß! Okay... ich gehe mit, aber nur weil du es bist. Die Kätzin schnurrte leise und kletterte neben Nusspfote den Felsen hinunter. Zusammen rannten sie in Richtung Wald und Lager. Kapitel 3 Schneepfote tappte durch den Dornentunnel in das Lager des DonnerClans. Sie sprintete zum Fuß des Hochfelsens und setzte sich dort hin. >>Warum so spät?<<, fragte Kirschstern mit krächzender Stimme, sie klang bestimmt aber warm und einfühlsam. >>Ich wollte noch jagen, habe aber vergessen das meine Kriegerzeremonie stattfindet<<, log Schneepfote und sah die Anführerin verantwortlich und vielsagend an. Vor Kirschstern konnte mann nichts verbergen. Ihr Bruder Maulwurftatze war nun 2. Anführer von Kirschstern. >>Dann tretet vor<<, miaute Kirschstern. Nur noch Nusspfote trat vor, die anderen saßen schon an ihrer Stelle, >>heute ist euer große Tag! Ihr werdet zu vollen Kriegern des DonnerClans!<< Der Himmel war grau und mit Wolken bedeckt. >>Eichenpfote, dein Vater starb schon vor deiner Geburt, dein Ziehvater Nussfrost bedeutet dir so viel wie dein richtiger Vater Rabenblut. Wähle nun aus, willst wie zur Ehre deines ZiehVaters Nussfrost '''Eichenfrost '''heißen, oder willst zu zur Ehre deines Vaters '''Eichenblut '''heißen?<<, Eichenpfote starrte traurig zu seiner Anführerin hinauf. Es war zwar nett von Kirschstern seinen neuen Krieger selber entscheiden zu lassen, aber Eichenpfote kam nicht damit klar. Sollte er nun seinen geliebten Ziehvater wählen, nein! Damit kränkte er seinen Vater Rabenblut. >>Entscheide du Kirschstern<<, miaute der junge Kater mit zitternder Stimme. >>Eichenpfote, ich gebe dir mit der Kraft der SternenKatzen deinen richtigen namen. Eichenblatt wirst du nun heißen, der Clan ehrt deine Geschicklichkeit beim Jagen, wir heißen dich als vollwertiger Krieger im DonnerClan willkommen!<<, nachdem Kirschstern ihre Worte beendet hatte rief der Clan laut: >>Eichenblatt! Eichenblatt! Eichenblatt!<< Federpfote bekam den Namen Federstreif.Auch bei ihr rief der ganze Clan ihren neuen Namen. Nusspfote bekam den Namen Nussfrost. Stolz regte er die Brust heraus. >>Nussfrost! Nussfrost! Nussfrost!<<, rief Schneepfote am lautesten. Kapitel 4 Aber als Schneepfote ihren Namen erhalten wollte passierte etwas seltsames: Sie starrte hinauf zu ihrer Anführerin Kirschstern und stolz erwiderte ihre Tante den Blick. Schnell begann sie mit der Zeremonie: >>Schneepfote du warst schon immer eine Treue Schülerin des DonnerClans! Nun ist es and der Zeit dich zur Kriegerin zu ernennen! Du warst immer eine tolle und schnell lernende Schülerin. Du warst stark und hast deinen Mut in vielen Kämpfen bewiesen. Schneepfote bist du bereit dein Leben zu geben um deine Clangefaährten zu beschützen? Würdest du in der kältesten Nacht für deinen verhungerten Clan jagen gehen?<< >>Ja das werde ich<<, sie sah hinauf die Wolken waren grau wie immer. >Dann werde ich dir mit der Kraft der Sternen Katzen deinen vollständigen Kriegernamen geben! Schneepfote von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Schneefrost heißen! Der DonnerClan ehrt deine Stärke, deine Geschicklichkeit und deinen Mut. Wir heißen durch als vollwertige Kriegerin im DonnerClan willkommen!<<, stolz reckte Schneefrost ihre Nase in den Himmel. Die Wolkendecke brach und eine vereinzelten Sonnenstrahl beschien nun das schildpattfrabene Fell. Ihre grünen Augen glänzten und die Sonne funkelte in ihren Augen so sehr das sie sich an die Prophezeiung ihrer Mutter erinnerte: "Die Sonne könnte Schnee zum Schmelzen bringen." Schneefrost sah wieder auf den Boden. Der Sonnenstrahl erlosch und die Finsternis kehrte zurück in das Lager des DonnerClans. >>Schneefrost! Schneefrost!<<, riefen die anderen Laut. Kapitel 5 Traurig tappte Schneefrost durch den Wald. Das laute rufen einer Krähe ließ sie aufblicken. Was war das? Ein Rascheln war zu vernehmen. >>Schneefrost?<<, Nussfosts liebevolle Stimme halte durch den Wald, >> ich habe dich gesucht. Wo warst du?<< >>Hier wo sonst?<<, ihre Stimme klang brüchig und rau, >>warum suchst du mich?<< >>Weil ich dir was sagen muss...<<, er sah sie liebevoll an und strich um Schneefrost. Die Kätzin drückte sich unter den Lieblichkeiten des Katers hinweg und miaute: >>Nein gerade nicht!<< Schneefrost spührte tiefe Trauer in sich. Schmerz bohrte sich wie eine Kralle in ihr Herz und hielt es in eisigen Krallen. >>Ich liebe dich<<, schnurrte Nussfrost, >>und das seit wir zusammen in der Kinderstube waren.<< Schneefrost schaute Hoffnungsvoll auf: >>Wirklich?<< >>Ja...<<, flüsterte er und starrte ihr verliebt in die Augen. >>Ich dich auch... aber es ist gerade unpassend. Ich habe meine Mutter verloren...<<, wimmerte sie und sank auf den Boden. Nussfrost presste sich an sie und tröstete sie schnurrend. Die Tage in tiefer Trauer vergingen rasenschnell. Nussfrost hielt sie dauernd davon ab in dem nachtschwarzen Loch der Traurigkeit zu versinken. Er hielt ihren Kopf über Wasser und behütete sie liebevoll vor den anderen Clan-Katzen die Schneefrost irgendwie doof kommen könnten Kapitel 6 Schneefrost legte die Ohren an vor Schmerz. Irgendetwas rumorte in ihrem Bauch, irgendetwas trat sie immerwieder gegen ihre Bauchwand. Nach zwei Tagen in tiefem Schmerz versunken stand Schneefrost das erste mal auf. Sie taumelte aus dem Bau. Die Morgenpatrouille kam gerade ins Lager zurück. Maulwurftatze der neue Zweite Anführer, Silberschnauze eine junge Königin die nochmal aus der Kinderstube rauskommen wollte und Nussfrost, Schneefrosts Gefährte waren dabei. Nussfrost warf ihr ein Kaninchen vor die Pfoten, glücklich sprang er auf sie zu. "Du bist aufgestanden!", rief er glücklichen presste sich voller Liebe an sie. Sie sog seinen Duft überglücklich an und starrte ihm in sein wunderschönes Gesicht. "Ich habe starke Bauchschmerzen und war auf dem Weg zu Streifenpelz", miaute sie und drückte sich freundlich an ihren Gefährten. "Iss das, vielleicht hast du auch nur hunger", miaute Nussfrost und schob ihr das Kaninchen hin. Schneefrost verschlang es und drehte sich dann zum Heilerbau um. Als sie reintappte kniff sie die Augen zusammen vor Pochendem Schmerz. Schnell lief sie weiter und als sie vor Streifenpelz stand miaute sie erstickt: "Ich habe Bauchschmerzen." Streifenpelz strich um sie herum, er tastete an ihrem Bauch, drückte an machen Stellen und setzte sich dann erstaunt hin: "Es ist nur so..." "Was ist?", Schneefrost legte die Ohren an so gespannt war sie. "Du wirst dem Clan schon in ein paar Mondaufgängen die Zukunft mit ein paar kleinen Jungen sichern", schnurrte er und legte den Schweif an Schneefrosts Schulter, "du wirst ihnen eine gute Mutter sein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Schneefrost starrte für einen Augenblick in die Augen des Heilers, dann stellte sie wieder ihre Ohren auf und presste sich an Streifenpelz. "Oh danke Streifenpelz!", rief sie überglücklich. Der Kater schnurrte schob sie dann aber beiseite. "Wenn mann fragen darf, wer wird denn der Vater?", miaute er freundlich. "Nussfrost!", rief sie aufgeregt und lächelte ihren Gefährten innerlich an. Schnell lief sie nach draußen. Nussfrost plauderte mit Hundepelz eine wunderschöne Kätzin, Eifersucht rumorte kurz in ihrem Bauch, aber als Nussfrost sie kommen sah sprang er auf und fragte besorgt: "Was ist mit deinem Bauch?" "In meinem Bauch liegen deine Jungen", schnurrte Schneefrost gespannt auf die Antwort ihren Gefährten´s. Kapitel 7 Nussfrost schaute Schneefrost entsetzt an. Schneefrost zuckte unter dem Blick ihres Gefis zusammen. Nussfrosts Blick wurde wieder weicher. Seine Schnurrhaare zuckten nicht mehr. Aber seine Haltung war Abweisend. "Meine Jungen?", stotterte er sprachlos. "Das ist ja super!", überlüklich presste er sich an sie und Schneefrost japste.Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Staffeln